


Lost

by Onki



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, Bonding, Coping, Knotting, M/M, Omega Hux, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 02:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6354886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onki/pseuds/Onki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Hux's life goes downhill, what can make it more complicated than before?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost

Hux didn’t care how the goal was achieved as long as it worked he was fine with everything. Even if it was unethical and frowned upon.

 

Hux was an omega, but others didn’t need to know that. Unless he wanted to. Unless he “accidentally” slipped a pheromone or two. Is it even countable? Doubt it.

 

All higher up positions were filled with alphas. It was recommended to hide one’s status, for politeness and work ethics – yet, some didn’t. Guess, it was alpha’s nature to fight for dominance; sheer arrogance.

 

If it was their weak point, Hux wasn’t going to complain about it. Only a whiff of his scent, and Bren could bend any alpha however he wanted. It’s not as if omegas couldn’t be in military nor politics, no – many preferred to stay at home and complain about it rather than taking action.

 

Bren’s father was more than happy when he announced that he’ll join military no matter what. Training himself to become stronger. However, soon enough, he realized that muscles and good grades won’t get him anywhere near where he wanted to be.

 

That’s when Hux started planning his every move. Whom he’d threaten, whom to… well, please.

 

And now, when he stood in front of yet another tantrum’s result, he decided enough was enough.

 

“Tell me where is Kylo _now_ ”, he snarled to his assistant as he strode back to the main hallway. He was more than pissed off, imagining every single way of dismembering him, as he got to his whereabouts. There was a faint smell of light sabre’s doings as he got closer to his target.

 

Hux walked for a while and came to Kylo’s private quarters, he punched in his overriding code and entered the room. It was dark inside; just as he was about to command to get the lights to the maximum to see the prick that caused so much trouble, he was pinned to the wall by the Force. As he fruitlessly struggled against the invisible constraint, Hux caught a slight smell of an alpha going into rut.

 

_Oh, well, that’s interesting._

 

“Why are you here”, growled Kylo, slightly softening his grip on his neck.

_When did he switch to his hand? Never mind it, I’m not even going to question it._

 

“Can you at _least_ let me talk before attacking me like a barbarian?” Hux choked out as he glared at Kylo, who seemed to have turned the lights on. To say the room was trashed was the understatement of the century: bed sheets ripped apart, all the furniture turned upside down.

 

Hux was let down, to which he was glad and annoyed, because it was unfair, that someone who lacks minimum amount of control has been gifted with such tremendous power. Bren heaved for a minute, or two, then straightened his posture with as much dignity as someone who has been choked seconds ago can muster.

 

_Must be my alpha perfume that is causing aggression… maybe I should wash it off to make him more compliant_

 

Without further words, Hux marched to the bathroom. As he turned on the faucet and started washing his face, neck, Kylo had been watching him intently from the behind. “Are you going to talk, or you came here to wash yourself?” irritably inquired Kylo, while leaning into the doorframe.

 

“Why didn’t you go to the medical office?” probed Hux, feeling the tension sluggishly dissipate. He turned around only to come face-to-face with the troublemaker, who was breathing him in. “You know it is really rude to sniff people like this, _Lord_ Ren?” protested Hux, yet he didn’t move a muscle, just leaned into the sink with his back.

 

It seemed like Kylo has been lost in his own thoughts: he started to nuzzle into Hux’s face with a slight tremble in his breath. “Kylo”, warned Hux, as he tried to gently push him away. However his efforts were futile.

 

“ _You_ …How do you smell so…good?”  Kylo questioned, seemingly lost – his pupils blown, cheeks slightly rosy. Considering he was coherent enough to ask Hux unnecessary questions, he must have been in his rut for two days, which meant it’d end soon enough.

 

Hux rolled his eyes and shoved Kylo with more force, to which brunet stumbled back. Bren entered the living quarters; he didn’t go far, as he was attacked from behind and thrown to the nearest wall. He could feel his wrists getting pinned above his head with the Force; feeling slightly dizzy from the impact he rested his forehead on the cool surface of the wall.

 

He needed to escape this place as soon as possible: forming a plan, he decided to carry it out immediately.

 

“Kylo, please, I’ll submit, let go of my wrists”, he pleaded with a soft voice. He seemed to ponder it for a bit and decided to fulfill his request by dropping his Force. Hux quickly decided to use his unguarded state to fish out of his pocket a small anesthetic syringe-pistol and fired at the brunet’s thigh.

 

Kylo’s eyes widened, later started to fill with fury, as he tackled Hux to the ground and, comically, passed out.

 

_Well, glad I carry around these._

 

He started to keep them in his pockets back in his academy years, when he felt paranoid, that someone might attack him. Hux was right though, he has used it on number of occasions.

 

“Idiot”, he muttered as he sat at the edge of the bed, thinking about what to do next. He certainly felt the electrifying buzz whenever he was near Kylo and couldn’t quite grasp what it was until now: he was the only alpha on this base, and Hux was the omega. First Order usually recruited betas, as they were the most efficient soldiers, that didn’t need few days off now and then. But even then, overall number of alphas and omegas among human species were close to 4% of the population, so what are the odds?

 

Hux pulled out his datapad and requested cleaning droids, as well as hormone reducing shots. He looked over at the unconscious body of the alpha and contemplated whether to help him to get to the bed or not. Considering he didn’t have anything better to do for the moment, decided to help him.

 

As Bren finally managed to drag him to the bed, he took in the image folding before him: an attractive young man, with curly dark hair cascading around him, oozing with alpha pheromones that pulled him in, luring him into a trap; and … an impressive bulge, that wasn’t visible when he has been standing up behind the robes.

 

Filled with curiosity Hux sat beside the body and lightly touched the outlined member, which in response eagerly twitched within its confines. As if in a trance Bren leaned into his face, taking in every little detail about him – when the door buzzed open.

 

Droids filled the room, getting to work immediately: some wiping the door, others repairing the damaged furniture.

 

Hux decided it was his cue to leave.

***

Several months have passed since then without any incidents. Hux never mentioned about it to Kylo, and lately started to doubt whether Ren even remembered what has happened in his quarters.

 

Yet he couldn’t deny tiny glances he shot towards Kylo whenever they were in a close proximity, couldn’t deny a certain longing whenever he hadn’t seen him for a long time. However, he denied any feelings towards him.

***

Then the Starkiller base exploded. Flying into pieces like a shattered glass, his lifetime project was gone because of the Resistance. He did evacuate most of his troops, but the damage was far too great.

 

Later on he sent rescue team for Kylo’s retrieval and saw the bloodied body, marred with a scar, black clothes giving crimson hues. Hux couldn’t look at him for long as he retreated to his room.

 

He cried, he drank, he wrecked the place, yet he couldn’t calm down, everything burning inside him, eating away his sanity. He didn’t have the luxury of letting it out, as he had troops to command, plans to execute. However, he dragged his body to the room where Kylo settled.

 

“Kylo”, Hux whispered as he entered the blindingly white room. He was lying there, unaware that Bren had started to cry into the bed, as he sat beside it. Sometimes he felt as if the whole world was against him, testing him, playing him cruelly to check his sanity.

***

Hux paid several visits to him. He felt like he was needed there, he couldn’t quite explain it. But the feeling was there. Even when he woke up from the coma he stood behind the door and stayed there until this pull weakened.

 

Bren realized that amongst all the commotion for the last months he hadn’t taken his suppressants, even worse, most of his stash had been destroyed with the base, and he didn’t have much left. Even if he took it now, it’d be ineffective. Groaning in frustration, he pitched the bottle across the room, screaming atop of his lungs.

 

_Why? Why? Why? Why is it so damn frustrating? Everything I build crumbling away, everything I avoid ramming into my life…_

Dejectedly, Hux dragged his body to the main control room. Their spaceship was still roaming around the Unknown areas, as the still didn’t receive any messages from the Snoke. Bren didn’t want to dwell on his gloomy mood, instead he started to actively participate in council meetings, troop training programs with Phasma.

 

His mundane cycle was ruined when during one of the assembly, Kylo appeared, which made all of his lieutenants and officers nervous. Although they were betas, Hux could catch their weak pheromones of distress and panic, therefore he decided to disband the meeting for the day. As everyone scattered away from the conference room, Kylo strode up to Hux, while taking off his mask.

 

“What pleasure do I owe you, Kylo?” inquired Hux while lifting his brow. He mentally raised his mental wall, as the Force user approached him closer. “When someone asks you a question, one expects an answer, otherwise it is considered rude, K-“, he couldn’t finish the sentence as he was interrupted by Kylo’s growl: “ _Shut up”._  


Hux was too shocked to answer, as no one spoke to him in such way for a long time; probably Ren took it as a sign of submission, as he advanced towards him with a certain haste in his walk. His stance looked threatening and feral, eyes glowering with an unruly glint. Bren stepped back around the table, hurrying away from the other man. At the same time, though, he did not forget to remind himself that calm consideration was much better than rushing to desperate conclusions; therefore he cautiously asked: “What are you doing?”

 

Hux was starting to feel rather annoyed at other man’s part, as he didn’t explain anything, thinking he can read anyone’s mind and be done with it. But Bren knew how to shield his mind away from people like him, trained by Snoke himself to withstand mind reading and control, Hux was quite thankful for it at the moment. As for the present time, Hux was somewhat running away from Kylo around the table, if one saw it from the sideways, they’d think they were playing a game of a tag.

 

“Stop running away!” roared Kylo as he used the Force to throw Hux on the table, making him sprawl on it gracelessly. “What is wrong with you?” Bren shrieked back as beads of sweat rolled down his face. “What’s wrong with _you?!_ ” Kylo bellowed back, his face twisted in fury that came out of nowhere.

 

Hux fell silent to let him continue, to which he did: “Coming into my quarters months ago, reeking like an alpha then coming out as an omega, then _sedating_ me, and later on poking my.. my”, he trailed off as stood by the table where Hux laid. Bren realized that there was nothing holding him down – he hastily straightened himself and sat on the table, his legs dangling off the edge. “ _Later_ you come check on me when I was bed ridden almost every single day”, Hux felt slightly uncomfortable at the mention of it, as he was sure he was unconscious during his visits, “I was aware – Force”, Kylo explained, as if sensing his uncertainty, well, he does.

 

“Well, excuse me for caring about your well-being, as you’re a valuable asset to the First Order”, Hux explained, cautiously choosing his words. He didn’t like where this conversation was going anymore.

 

“Stop with the lies, General”, Kylo cut him through, as he grabbed Bren’s arms by his sides with a bruising grip. “Stop denying your desires, I can see it clear as a day; you’ve been rotting in your self-pity for months, but have you ever looked around? Everyone is losing what has been important for them in this war. This is war, you ought to be prepared to lose, do not dwell in toxic thoughts”, he inched closer to Bren, who in turn froze in his position.

 

Hux was speechless to say the least. He didn’t expect such a speech from Kylo of all people, who sounded, wounded? As if. But he _did_ lose his father, though. Well. Maybe Hux _was_ being weak. He couldn’t do that with his title, he should inspire others rather than pulling everyone down.

 

“I understand”, Hux muttered, as he was lost in myriad of his thoughts, Kylo took the final step forward and kissed him on the lips. Bren couldn’t quite explain what happened next but he melted into it, emulously opening his mouth for more. Their kiss grew fierier, an inextinguishable fire burning from deep within their chests, primal need to be close.

 

“I’m off my pills”, Hux uttered in between the feverish kisses and nips on the necks, to which Kylo stopped his ministrations and looked into Bren’s eyes. “How about pregnancy shots?” he looked quizzically at him, waiting for his answer. “Yes, had those”, Hux breathed out, mind not grasping anything but the man before him, as if nothing except them existed at the moment.

 

As soon as those words flew past his lips, Kylo started to hastily undress Hux, while planting slow kisses on his face, neck. He let the coat fall onto the table, shirt, unbuttoned framing his body. Bren felt overwhelmed with feelings and sensations – couldn’t help but drop an open-mouthed moan, when Kylo started tweaking his nipples, leaving bite marks along the shoulders. Hux gripped Kylo by his neck and tentatively kissed his cheek, while dragging him onto the table as well.

 

_You’ll be end of me_

**_So then be it_ **

 

It felt surreal to hear another voice resonating within his head, but Hux strangely felt at ease, as if he was always there, at the other side of the room, waiting.

 

***

Hux felt unexpectedly full, when Kylo’s knot started to swell within him, already filled him up from the insides with his seed. He had never let an alpha knot him before, therefore it felt peculiar to be tied up with someone. Kylo had been panting from behind him, giving few satisfied grunts as he mapped his back with wet and sloppy kisses.

 

Hux had been bent over the whole time, and now, knees weak, he started to fall down, dragging the alpha with him, who in turn hissed in pain. “Watch it”, he grumbled, clearly at unease with the position, therefore Kylo hugged him from behind and lied down on the floor.

 

“Now what”, Hux asked – his mind clearing up from the fog of lust. He started to regret his life decisions he had taken prior to this. He probably lowered his shields, when he heard a reply, voice gruff and dejected: “Do you hate me _that_ much?” A pause, then: “Or do you want me to stay by your side for as long as you wish – I could be the last man to bed you, to kiss you; you could be mine and mine alone, do you understand?” He nibbled on his neck, teasing his glands. They would’ve been swollen if Hux were to be in a heat, ready to be mated, but not this time. Although Hux could already feel the pre-heat cramps coming his way.

 

“How about we decide that when your dick is not inside me, Kylo”, he retorted, starting to feel annoyed and irritated all of a sudden. “When does it get smaller?” Hux bit out as he tried to shift around, to which Kylo actually squawked: “Will you stop moving? It actually hurts. And, no it doesn’t get _smaller_ ”, he undoubtedly sounded smug, Bren could almost feel his cockiness oozing from behind him. He eye rolled and started to contemplate his life.

***

When Hux was done dressing himself, Kylo gently hugged him from behind, wrapping him with his arms. Hux was about to open his mouth to tell him to back off when he felt a bite on his neck, he tried to struggle it, but alpha’s teeth sunk deeper, making him cry out in pain.

 

Finally, he got released, and Hux glowered at him: “Why the hell would you do that?!” he checked his neck with his hand and found a bloody mess. “Did you just _imprint_ me?” he lashed out, face reddening with anger and embarrassment, to which Kylo gave a hearty laugh and left the room, leaving Hux fuming at him fruitlessly, because he knew it’d fasten his heat approach.

 

_That piece of sh-_


End file.
